Derrière les caméras
by Cherry Hitomie
Summary: RPS  Real Person Slash . Les histoires ayant pour couple central Harry & Draco sont nombreuses. Mais Tom et Daniel dans tout ça ? Et si la vraie romance était plutôt là, juste derrière les caméras ...
1. Premier baiser

**Titre de l'histoire** : Derrière les caméras

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J.K. Rowling (sans blague u.u)

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Rating** : K. Je ne me sens pas l'envie d'écrire un lemon qui n'apporterait rien de plus à l'histoire. Désolée pour les fans !

**Résumé **: Les histoires ayant pour couple central Harry & Draco sont nombreuses. Mais Tom et Daniel dans tout ça ? Et si la vraie romance était plutôt là, juste derrière les caméras ...

**Note de l'auteur** : A ma connaissance, ce sujet n'a pas encore été abordé (je n'ai pas écumé tout le net non plus, hein !). Quand l'idée m'est venue, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » et voilà le résultat.

* * *

**/!\ Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qu'il se passe sur les plateaux de tournages de HP ! J'ai beau avoir essayé de me renseigner un minimum, on ne peut pas dire que les informations courent le web ! Il y aura donc probablement des incohérences avec vos propres connaissances, mais si vous me faites par de mes erreurs, je me ferai un plaisir d'adapter ma fiction en conséquence :) Je ne prétends pas non plus connaître la vie privée des acteurs et encore moins leur orientation sexuelle, donc merci de ne pas vouloir me tuer si ma vision des choses ne vous convient pas ! /!\**

* * *

Petit rappel, juste au cas où (je complèterai la liste au fil des besoins de l'histoire) :

Daniel Radcliffe est Harry Potter  
Tom Felton est Draco Malfoy  
Rupert Grint est Ron Wesaley  
Emma Watson est Hermione Granger  
Evanna Lynch est Luna Lovegood  
Katie Leung est Cho Chang  
James & Olivier Phelps sont Fred & George Weasley

* * *

**Derrière les caméras**

**Chapitre 1 : Premier baiser**

_Elle eut un sanglot. Face à elle, Harry était désemparé. _

_« - Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi. reprit-elle en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux avec sa manche. M'entendre parler de Cédric alors que tu l'as vu mourir ... J'imagine que tu préfèrerais oublier. »_

_Harry ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas risquer de la faire pleurer à nouveau. De toute façon, sa gorge était bien trop sèche pour qu'il puisse répondre quoique ce soit. Ne voulant pas rester sur un silence anormalement lourd, la jeune fille changea de sujet :_

_« - Tu es un bon prof, tu sais. Je n'avais jamais été capable de stupéfixier quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant._

_- Merci. »_

_Ils se regardèrent un long moment, attendant que l'autre poursuive la conversation._

« - Coupez ! Elle est bonne ! »

Les conversations reprirent aussitôt et chaque technicien vaqua à ses occupations, brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était imposé pendant le tournage de la scène. Les acteurs cessèrent leur jeu tandis que le réalisateur, David Yates, consulta le script de son film et échangea quelques mots avec Mark Day, le responsable du montage, assis juste à côté de lui. Ils semblèrent réfléchir quelques secondes puis David se tourna vers Daniel et Katie, ses deux acteurs du moment interprétant respectivement Harry Potter et Cho Chang dans le cinquième film de cette célèbre saga imaginée par JK Rowling. Les deux adolescents étaient encore dans le décor représentant la Salle sur Demande aménagée en salle d'entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore, attendant les prochaines instructions.

« - C'est bon les enfants, on fait une pose. »

Les deux acteurs acquiescèrent puis regagnèrent un groupe de quatre autres adolescents assis à une table plus loin, composé de trois rouquins et d'une brunette. Katie s'assit parmi eux sans hésiter et se joignit aussitôt à leur conversation, mais Daniel resta debout, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Le voyant agir ainsi, l'un des trois adolescents roux présent demanda :

« - Tu cherches qui ?

- Je me demandais où était Tom.

- Attends ... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était ... Merde, c'était où déjà. Et ne m'aide surtout pas Emma ! »

Devant ce ton de reproche dont elle ignorait la cause, l'interprète d'Hermione Granger stoppa sa discussion avec Katie, se tourna vers lui et demanda, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il parlait :

« - Tu m'as demandé quelques chose, Rupert ?

- Où est-ce qu'on a vu Tom, la dernière fois ? Danny le cherche.

- A la cafet'. Il révise sa prochaine scène. »

Sitôt qu'Emma eu finit sa phrase, Daniel la remercia, déposa un baiser sur son front puis parti à grands pas dans la direction indiquée, se retenant à grand peine de courir. Sa réaction fit aussitôt sourire les autres et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

« - Tu crois qu'il y a quoi entre ces deux là ?

- Sincèrement Olivier, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il y ait forcément quelque chose entre eux ? demanda Rupert.

- Mais ça crève les yeux ! Ils sont toujours en train de se chercher !

- Ça ne veut rien dire, James. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une profonde amitié ?

- Emma, tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu viens de dire ! »

La jeune fille soupira tout en se retenant de lever les yeux eu ciel, mais sourit quand même :

« - Tu as raison, je n'y crois pas. Mais c'est leur vie privée donc ça ne nous concerne absolument pas. »

James et Olivier, plus connus sous le nom de Fred et George Weasley, échangèrent un regard complice, bien décidés à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait réellement entre leurs deux amis. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que très peu de gens les croiraient mais ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une histoire d'amitié entre Tom et Daniel. Leur plus gros soupçon résidait dans la présence même de Tom sur les plateaux de tournages. Draco Malfoy n'apparaissait pas aussi souvent que dans les quatre premiers films et pourtant il était présent à chaque répétition, même lorsque lui-même ne jouait pas. Olivier avait d'abord émit l'hypothèse qu'il venait simplement pour voir l'avancée du film, ce qui aurait été possible, mais James avait alors posé la question cruciale : pourquoi ne venait-il que lorsque Daniel devait jouer ? Ils n'oubliaient pas non plus les regards qu'ils posaient parfois l'un sur l'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient persuadés que personne ne les voyait. Ces regards en disaient bien plus long que n'importe quel discours et les jumeaux étaient bien décidés à le prouver.

H & D

Inconscient du débat qu'il avait suscité entre ses amis, Daniel parcourait les coulisses du studio de tournage, pestant une nouvelle fois contre la grandeur des lieux. Sérieusement, avaient-ils réellement besoin de tous ces kilomètres de salles pour un malheureux film ? Il était de mauvaise fois, certes, mais ce dédale qu'il devait traverser chaque jour commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il venait juste d'arriver devant les portes transparentes de la cafétéria lorsqu'il stoppa sa course, ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La pièce n'était pas encore emplie par les discussions des employés ni par tout le remue ménage qu'ils produisaient lorsqu'ils s'affairaient à leur confectionner leurs repas quotidiens. Seul Tom était assis à une table du fond, confortablement installé sur sa chaise, plongé dans son texte. Daniel franchit le seuil de la salle sans hésitation et s'approcha du blond en souriant. Comme s'il avait sentie sa présence, Tom leva le nez de ses feuilles et croisa un regard azur. Le reconnaissant, il sourit à son tour. Il reposa ses feuilles puis tira une chaise vers lui, invitant implicitement Daniel à s'assoir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié et s'installa rapidement avant d'engager la conversation :

« - Encore en train de répéter ?

- Il le faut bien. Je ne tiens pas à recommencer trente-six fois ma scène !

- Mouais. David et Mark te l'a feront quand même jouer au moins une dizaine de fois.

- En parlant de scène, tu as fini la tienne ?

- David nous a accordé une pose. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais jouer la comédie ?

- Oui mais je la sens pas cette scène.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand Harry embrasse Cho. »

Daniel avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'embrasser. Il avait déjà répété seul avec elle mais il se bloquait à chaque fois si bien qu'il trouvait toujours une excuse pour arrêter leurs répétitions avant le moment fatidique. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors devoir embrasser la jeune fille devant des dizaines de spectateurs le dérangeait encore plus, même si David faisait tout son possible pour les mettre à l'aise en leur donnant le maximum d'indications. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas demander aux nombreux techniciens et caméramans de détourner le regard, à défaut de quitter la pièce, mais cette scène commençait vraiment à l'angoisser.

« - En plus à cause cette stupide appréhension de ce foutu baiser je bloque sur le reste du texte. J'oublie toujours un truc. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que j'ai énormément de dialogue dans cette scène !

- Tu veux que je te fasse répéter ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Si ça peut t'aider, oui. »

Daniel sortit son propre scripte qu'il commença à feuilleter, cherchant le passage concerné. Après avoir trouvé la bonne page, il tendit ses feuilles à son partenaire de scène qui s'en empara volontiers, bien qu'il possède lui-même l'intégralité du script après avoir pratiquement supplier David de lui en faire une copie. Avoir seulement les passages du script qui le concernaient ne lui suffisait pas et le réalisateur avait fini par craquer.

- Tu feras Cho et tu me diras où je me plante, ok ?

- Ok. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et s'éloignèrent de la table afin de recréer un minimum les conditions de la scène qu'ils allaient répéter. Tom se décida d'entamer le dialogue :

« - Du gui. remarqua-t-il à voix basse en désignant un objet imaginaire au-dessus de la tête de Daniel.

- Oui. Mais il est sans doute infesté de Nargoles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est des Nargoles ?

- Aucune idée. »

Tom s'était rapproché de Daniel, exactement comme il se devait le faire. Ses yeux étaient constamment rivés sur sa feuille bien qu'il connaisse la scène par cœur à force de l'avoir lut encore et encore. Il ne lisait même pas les lignes, faisant confiance à ses souvenirs. Il sentait sur lui le regard de son ami, ce qui diffusait dans tout son être une douce chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« - Il faudra demander ça à Loufoca. Je veux dire à Luna. »

Tom s'approcha encore un peu plus et releva enfin les yeux. Il pouvait voir les moindres détails de son visage, tout comme Harry était sensé voir celui de Cho.

« - Je t'aime beaucoup, Harry, tu sais. »

Daniel était incapable de réfléchir depuis le moment où Tom avait relevé la tête. Une sorte de fourmillement le parcourait, lui paralysant les bras, les jambes et le cerveau. Son interlocuteur était décidément trop près. S'il avait joué la scène avec Katie, il aurait pu distinguer chaque larme accrochée à ses cils étant donné qu'elle était sensée pleurer. Mais il ne jouait pas avec Katie. Non. Tom ne pleurait pas. De toute façon, Tom n'avait rien à voir avec Katie.

Les yeux fixés sur son vis-à-vis, le blond s'approcha petit à petit, réduisant considérablement l'écart les séparant. Daniel le regardait faire, commençant doucement à perdre pied devant le regard de son ami. Il savait que c'était à Cho d'embrasser Harry, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se reprocher plus près. Toujours plus près. Tom lâcha le script qu'il tenait en main, laissant les feuilles s'éparpiller au sol. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute manière. Il connaissait la scène par-cœur. La première fois qu'on lui avait donné l'intégral des dialogues, il n'avait cessé de relire ce passage encore et encore, espérant en changer le contenu pour que le brun n'ait jamais à embrasser la jeune fille. Oubliant le script, il prit le visage de Daniel entre ses mains. Cho ne faisait pas ça dans l'histoire, mais là, il s'en foutait. Il était plongé dans deux lacs bleutés et ne voulait plus en sortir.

Lequel des deux avait comblé l'espace les séparant, il ne saurait le dire. Il sentait les lèvres de Daniel contre les siennes, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout commença par un chaste baiser, puis leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent leur première danse. L'objectif premier totalement oublié, Daniel passa ses bras autours du cou de son partenaire de scène. Tom fit descendre ses mains le long du corps du brun, le faisait frissonner au passage, s'arrêtant sur les hanches. Envolée la répétition, envolé le film. Envolé Cho, Draco et Harry Potter. Ne restaient plus que Daniel et Tom, perdus contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Inconscients face au reste du monde, ils n'entendirent pas Emma et James entrer dans la cafétéria, pas plus qu'ils ne les virent cesser tout mouvement face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« - Ben merde alors ... si je m'attendais à ça !

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Surprit par ces voix, Daniel et Tom s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, haletant, une certaine rougeur sur les joues, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le brun passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tandis que le blond s'accroupit afin de récupérer les feuilles qu'il avait fait tomber. Voyant cela, l'interprète de Harry se baissa aussi et l'aida dans sa tâche. Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre et prenait soin de ne pas regarder non plus en direction d'Emma et de James. Voyant leur gêne et jugeant que ce silence pesant avait assez duré, Emma leur annonça la raison de leur présence :

« - Danny, la pose est finie, on t'attend pour reprendre le tournage.

- J'y vais. »

Toujours sans croiser le regard de quiconque, il sortit rapidement de la cafétéria. De son côté, Tom ramassait toujours les pages du script de son ami, prenant bien soin de s'en emparer une par une afin de reculer le plus possible le moment où il devrait relever la tête. Il pouvait sentir le regard des deux autres acteurs sur lui et cela ne l'aidait pas à calmer les palpitations de son cœur ni à chasser la couleur carmin de ses joues. La colère remplaça peu à peu la gêne et sur un ton plus froid que la normal, il jugea utile de mettre les choses au clair :

« - N'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs, d'accord ? Je l'aidai simplement à répéter sa scène.

- Mais on n'a rien dit.

- Je sais. »

Une fois toutes ses feuilles en main, il se redressa enfin puis se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête basse, rapidement suivit par les deux autres qui, eux, souriaient légèrement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le plateau du tournage après une petite dizaine de minute, le temps de traverser une bonne partie du studio dans un silence pesant, Daniel et Katie étaient déjà en place et la scène venait apparemment de commencer. Le nez d'Emma se retroussa légèrement sous la contrariété. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de faire le moindre bruit, ils étaient bons pour le savon du siècle. Surtout si, cette fois, Daniel réussissait sa scène. À pas de loup, les deux acteurs rejoignirent Olivier et Rupert qui n'avaient pas changé de place depuis leur départ. La quarantaine de personnes présentes retenait son souffle et avait les yeux rivés sur les deux acteurs qui se tenaient seuls au milieu du décor de la Salle sur Demande, juste sous la branche de gui. Les caméramans ne communiquaient plus que par signes et, dans leur coin, les cinq adolescents croisaient les doigts pour que cette fois leurs deux amis réussissent leur scène.

Tom, plutôt que de s'installer sur la chaise à son nom, avait préféré s'éloigner légèrement de ses compagnons de tournage et s'était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il faisait de son mieux pour afficher un air détaché mais après cinq ans d'amitié, Emma commençait à le connaître suffisamment bien pour savoir que quelque chose le contrariait, même s'il était prêt à jurer le contraire. Elle remarqua ensuite les jointures de ses doigts, devenues blanches tant elles étaient crispées. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui pour le moment, et ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du réalisateur, la jeune fille garda ses questions pour plus tard et reporta son attention sur le dialogue de Daniel et Katie. Une partie de son esprit restait pourtant fixé sur le comportement de Tom, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de brefs regards furtifs. Au centre de la pièce, Cho se rapprochait doucement de Harry et commençait à pencher sa tête dans sa direction. Le comportement de Tom changea légèrement, poussant la curiosité d'Emma à abandonner la performance d'acteurs de ses deux amis pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Elle vit les lèvres du blond se pincer jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une simple ligne alors que ses mains se crispaient encore plus sur ses bras. Sans qu'elle ne si attende, Tom se décolla brusquement de mur, comme s'il l'avait brûlé, et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, le visage fermé à toute émotion. Derrière lui, la porte claqua dans un bruit sourd qui brisa le silence quasi religieux qui régnait jusque là. L'interprète d'Hermione Granger mordilla aussitôt sa lèvre inférieure, redoutant la colère de David si jamais les deux acteurs avaient enfin réussi leur scène. Ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle le vit s'affaler un peu plus sur son siège et passer une main sur son visage dans un geste las. Au milieu du décor, Daniel fixait le bout de ses chaussures comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi passionnant et Katie posait sur lui un regard partagé entre exaspération et compassion. Visiblement, Danny n'avait encore pas réussi à l'embrasser.

« - Ok les enfants, on laisser tomber celle-là pour aujourd'hui et on passe à autre chose. »

Aussitôt les responsables du décor intervinrent pour modifier la configuration des meubles et des accessoires afin qu'ils puissent tourner une autre scène du film qui elle aussi se déroulait dans la Salle sur Demande.

_A suivre_

* * *

_Je reviens à mes premiers amours, à cet univers qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfictions. _

_Ai-je eu tort ou raison ?_


	2. The show must go on

**Titre de l'histoire** : Derrière les caméras

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J.K. Rowling (sans blague u.u)

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Rating** : K. Je ne me sens pas l'envie d'écrire un lemon qui n'apporterait rien de plus à l'histoire. Désolée pour les fans !

**Résumé **: Les histoires ayant pour couple central Harry & Draco sont nombreuses. Mais Tom et Daniel dans tout ça ? Et si la vraie romance était plutôt là, juste derrière les caméras ...

**Note de l'auteur** : Toutes mes excuses pour ce looong silence ! Celles et ceux qui me connaissent déjà savent que le postage régulier et moi, ça fait douze x) Je voulais vous dire aussi un gros **MERCI **! pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction :)

Je voulais d'ailleurs remercier aussi celles qui m'ont fait remarquer mon erreur : effectivement, Daniel à les yeux bleus. Navrée, je suis bien trop habituée aux yeux verts de Potter xD J'ai donc modifié les passages concernés dans le premier chapitre ^^ En revenche, je ne changerai pas la couleurs des cheveux de Tom ! Je _sais _que dans la vraie vie il est châtain, mais à ce que je sach, il se teint bien les cheveux pour les tournages des films, ça se fait pas par magie, hein -.-"

* * *

Ajouts :

Imelda Stauton est Dolores Ombrage

Joshua Herdman est Gregory Goyle

Jamie Waylett est Vincent Crabbe

David Bradley est Argus Rusard

* * *

**Derrière les caméras**

**Chapitre 2 : **_**The show must go on**_

Dire que Daniel était stressé serait un euphémisme. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Aujourd'hui, David avait demandé à ses acteurs de jouer la scène de la Salle sur Demande avec leurs robes de sorciers afin de pouvoir décider de ce qui aurait le plus d'effet sur le résultat final. Mais si on lui demandait son avis, Daniel répondrait sans hésiter qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas essuyer ses paumes contre la toile noir de la robe qu'il portait, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas réellement concentré sur son dialogue. Il n'avait déjà pas vraiment la tête à ça aujourd'hui alors si en plus son esprit se mettait à divaguer, il n'était pas prêt de contenter David et Mark. Face à lui, Katie semblait avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir le réalisateur lui faire de grands gestes pour l'aiguiller dans ses actions, mais il n'était pas vraiment clair dans ses consignes. Elle émit un drôle de son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, comme elle se devait de le faire, ce qui eut le mérite de reporter l'attention de son partenaire de jeu sur elle. Suivant le script, elle avança d'un pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et fixa Daniel avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable et essayant de dissimulé du mieux qu'elle pouvait son inquiétude. Elle était persuadée que les choses n'allaient encore pas se dérouler comme elles le devraient. Elle le savait. Elle le _sentait_. Le jeune homme aurait du esquisser un geste dans sa direction, ou du moins lui rendre son regard, mais à la place elle tomba sur deux prunelles azures qui la suppliaient de ne pas avancer plus. Daniel était un bon ami, aussi aurait-elle aimé lui faire ce plaisir, mais le réalisateur avait laissé sous-entendre son envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce passage du film, juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à tourner. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant qu'ils tentaient de filmer le fameux baiser entre Harry et Cho mais cela ne donnait toujours rien. Les autres scènes tournées dans ce décor se faisaient de plus en plus rares et ils tourneraient bientôt les scènes en extérieurs, ce qui permettrait aux techniciens de changer complètement le décor afin que le tournage puisse se poursuivre. Le message était clair, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Prenant sur elle, Katie avança encore d'un pas, mais son action eut pour seul effet de faire inconsciemment reculer Daniel. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dans la pile de livres disposée là pour donner un peu plus de réalisme à la scène et chuta en arrière avant que Katie n'ait pu le retenir.

« - Coupez ! »

Les deux acteurs n'eurent pas besoin de se tourner vers David pour deviner son désespoir. Ils imaginaient aussi très bien Mark essayant de le consoler et de le faire relativiser, mais chacun savait que la magie du montage ne pourrait pas opérer cette fois. Refusant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, Daniel se releva, les yeux rivés au sol, et quitta le plateau sans attendre l'accord du réalisateur. Il quitta sa robe de sorcier et l'abandonna sur le premier support venu, espérant que le prochain qui passerait la ramènerait sur le plateau de tournage. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'étaient pas une bonne centaine de personnes à travailler sur ce film. Une bonne centaine de personnes qu'il empêchait de travailler convenablement et de progresser puisqu'il n'était pas fichu de boucler cette scène une bonne fois pour toute.

Il chassa de son esprit ces pensées déprimantes avant de se mettre à culpabiliser comme jamais. Il longea les différents couloirs dans un état second, ignorant les rares employés qu'il croisait, et il lui sembla que son cœur ne recommença à battre que lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau le souffle du vent sur son visage. Il inspira à plein poumon et ferma les yeux, faisant abstraction des bruits alentours pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit. Devant lui s'étalait plusieurs kilomètres de pelouse pratiquement déserte. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le large espace aménagé pour les animaux nécessaires au tournage du film comme Pattenrond ou Crockdur. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il les enviait presque.

Daniel tenta de calmer les battements fous de son cœur et retrouva une respiration normale. Il finit par se détendre et laissa son stress s'envoler avec les faibles bourrasques de vent qui faisaient parfois virevolter ses mèches folles. Il ne ressentait plus l'ambiance oppressante du plateau de tournage, et ne plus avoir une quarantaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui le soulageait énormément. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu ce genre de problème auparavant. Il se rappelait encore ses tous premiers jours en tant qu'acteur. Il avait du apprendre à se débarrasser de sa timidité en un temps record et il s'était relativement bien adapté au rythme soutenu qu'imposait son nouveau métier. Et pourtant aujourd'hui tout allait de travers.

Un son provenant du bâtiment attira son attention et aussitôt l'angoisse refit son apparition. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre caprice d'acteur et s'était toujours plié aux exigences des réalisateurs, mais là c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Ne voulant pas retourner tout de suite auprès des autres, il retourna rapidement dans l'immeuble et prit le couloir opposé à celui d'où provenaient les bruits de pas. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à sa caravane personnelle pour le moment, se doutant que ce serait le premier endroit où on irait le chercher. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas traverser à nouveau les kilomètres qui composaient le studio. Tremblant légèrement, il s'engouffra sur le plateau 5, où se jouaient les scènes de la Grande Salle, refermant la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit. Il se retrouva face à cinq tables immenses conçues pour accueillir la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Le manque de lumière et le silence quasi religieux qui régnait ici lui provoqua un léger frisson mais il se reprit bien vite et commença à déambuler sans but précis, les yeux dans le vague, effleurant du bout des doigts les différents meubles. Ce décor là était bien trop imposant et bien trop sollicité pour se permettre d'être entièrement démonté à chaque fois qu'il n'était plus utile, si bien qu'il était devenu l'un des décors permanent du studio de production. Les scènes qu'avait prévu de jouer David aujourd'hui ne concernaient que la Salle sur Demande et la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Daniel était donc certain de ne trouver personne ici. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec lui-même quelques instants, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. L'envie de faire le point ? Peut-être. Après tout, hier soir il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de se pencher sur ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Tom. David leur avait fait enchaîner un nombre incalculable de dialogues, si bien qu'il s'était endormi immédiatement après avoir regagné sa caravane. Ce ne fut que ce matin au réveil qu'un drôle de sentiment s'était emparé de lui. La première pensée qu'il avait eu en ouvrant les paupières, ce fut qu'il avait embrassé Tom. Pour les besoins des répétitions d'accord, mais quand même. D'ailleurs, était-il obligé d'y répondre de cette façon ? Le baiser entre Cho et Harry devait être simple, presque chaste. Comme n'importe quel premier baiser. Mais avec Tom, il se souvenait parfaitement de ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées à lui pour le rapprocher toujours plus de son corps.

À cette simple pensée, Daniel sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Il se re-concentra sur le présent et se laissa finalement tomber sur le banc le plus proche de lui. Passant ses mains sur son visage, il essaya de comprendre les raisons de son comportement mais aucune explication logique ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Il se sentait tout simplement perdu. Si Tom était là, il aurait pu lui en parler, lui demander conseil, exactement comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de simples camarades de scène pour devenir de véritables amis, ce n'était un secret pour personne puisque la presse se faisait une joie d'étaler leurs vies privées aux yeux du monde. Oui mais voilà. Tom n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. Il était peut-être là le vrai problème. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le blond avait toujours été à ses côtés lors des tournages, même lorsque lui-même n'avait pas de scène à jouer. Il n'avait pas pu lui insuffler une dose de courage par son simple regard, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Daniel se sentait perdre pied. Il n'avait pas pu parce que pour la première fois il n'était pas venu.

Le cœur du brun se serra. Prenant appuis sur la table, il enfouit son visage dans ses avant-bras, comme pour s'isoler encore un peu plus du monde extérieur. De toute façon, même si Tom était venu, il en serait au même point. Il n'aurait pas pu lui parler de ses doutes tout simplement parce qu'il en était le principal concerné.

« - Bonjour Daniel. »

L'interpelé releva la tête, étonné que quelqu'un ait songé à venir le chercher ici. Il croisa alors le regard bleu d'Evanna et en fut presque soulagé. Il savait que de tous ses camarades de tournage, elle serait la seule à ne pas lui poser de questions. Il tenta de répondre à son sourire mais ne fut pas très convaincant.

« - Bonjour Evanna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tout le monde te cherche. David a décidé de laisser de côté la Salle sur Demande pour le moment. Si j'ai bien compris, il veut maintenant inverser le programme d'aujourd'hui et de demain, ce qui fait que nous devons tourner quelques scènes de Square Grimmaurd. »

Il acquiesça, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela. Il savait qu'on l'attendait désormais sur le plateau 9, mais il ne parvenait pas à se lever. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards curieux de ses amis ni ceux un brin énervés de David ou faussement compréhensifs de Mark. Il aurait voulu qu'on le laisse tranquillement dans son coin, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de démêler ce gigantesque nœud qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac.

« - Tu viens ? »

La jeune fille lui tendit la main et avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il l'attrapa et se leva. Leurs doigts entremêlés, Daniel se laissa guider par son amie et profita pleinement de ce vide qui occupait désormais son esprit. Lentement, un sourire monta sur ses lèvres et son angoisse diminua peu à peu. Chaque minute qu'il passait en compagnie d'Evanna lui faisait réaliser pourquoi c'était-elle que les directeurs de casting avaient choisi pour interpréter le rôle de Luna Lovegood. D'une certaine façon les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient. Toutes deux, chacune à leur manière, étaient capable de vous réconforter sans qu'elles n'aient rien besoin de faire, ou presque. Il suffisait parfois d'un sourire, ou d'une main tendue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le plateau 9, les comédiens s'affairaient à enfiler leur tenue avec l'aide des responsables des costumes ou à réviser une dernière fois leur texte tandis que les techniciens vérifiaient les éclairages et le matériel. Evanna s'arrêta de marcher, obligeant Daniel à faire de même. Elle se tourna vers lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres :

« - Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? »

Elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène mais le brun savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lâcha enfin sa main et, souriant à son tour, il la prit quelques secondes dans ses bras.

« - Merci.

- A ton service. »

Il se détacha finalement de sa partenaire et se dirigea en direction des maquilleuses, comme le lui demandait David part les grands gestes qu'il faisait un peu plus loin. La situation était loin d'être réglée, mais il était acteur, et en tant que tel il se devait de cacher ses problèmes, comme tout bon comédien qui se respecte, et faire passer le film avant tout. Ses états d'âmes devraient attendre qu'il se retrouve seul dans sa caravane pour s'exprimer à nouveau. Tom n'était pas là pour le soutenir, et même si cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il ne devait pas pour autant broyer du noir. _The show must go on_, comme le disait souvent Rupert, alors il en serait ainsi.

H & D

Avisant l'heure déjà relativement bien avancée, Daniel enfila son tee-shirt à la hâte et sauta hors de sa caravane personnelle sans prendre le temps de regarder derrière lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en retard, et sûrement pas la dernière, mais en ce moment il préféré de loin se faire tout petit. Il semblait être dans le collimateur de David, et pour cause, et ne voulait pas aggraver encore plus son cas. Ils n'avaient pas quitté les studios à une heure particulièrement tardive hier soir, mais il avait eu un mal à fou à trouver le sommeil, et son réveil en avait subit les conséquences directes. D'habitude lors de ses retards, Tom finissait toujours par le traîner hors de sa cabine, mais il n'était pas venu cette fois. Daniel avait pris l'habitude de le voir débarquer dans son espace personnel sans y avoir été invité, et sans montrer le montre signe de remord, lorsqu'il mettait un peu trop de temps à rejoindre les autres. Le verrait-il aujourd'hui ou passerait-il encore une journée sans lui ? S'il devait à nouveau supporter le caractère drastique de David sans avoir son ami pour le soutenir, il n'avait plus qu'à aller directement se pendre. Yates était un très bon réalisateur, et un homme très sympathique aussi, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail, il n'y avait plus matière à plaisanter. Daniel pouvait comprendre que David subisse une pression relativement importante, surtout au vue du budget que demandait un film comme « Harry Potter », mais ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus qu'il allait l'aider à conclure enfin cette fichue scène avec Katie.

Et pour combler le tout, il ne savait absolument pas où il devait se rendre. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement annoncé la veille, mais sitôt la dernière scène tournée, il était reparti dans ses pensées, ce qui faisait qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelles parties du film allait être tournées ce matin, et encore moins sur quel plateau il devait se rendre. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'Evanna lui avait parlé d'un échange de planning entre hier et aujourd'hui. Donc en toute logique, il aurait du retrouver les autres dans le décor de la Salle sur Demande et pourtant il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il sentait la mauvaise humeur le gagner à mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans ce dédale de couloirs. Il ouvrit une énième porte et poussa un nouveau juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce plateau là aussi était vide. Et bien entendu, il ne croisa personne si bien qu'il ne put demander son chemin. L'idée d'aller se recoucher lui effleura l'esprit, mais la vision de son lit confortable fut bientôt remplacée par celle d'un David hurlant dessus à plein poumons. Il s'avoua finalement vaincu et, trainant les pieds, il entreprit de faire chaque plateau un par un. Il finirait bien par tomber sur le bon, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir. Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à croire que la poisse légendaire de Harry Potter s'était abattu sur lui qu'il trouva enfin la salle qu'il cherchait. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de rejoindre Emma, Rupert et les autres. Il remarqua rapidement que les cameras avaient commencé à tourner, aussi se fit-il tout petit lorsqu'il se glissa sur l'une des chaises restées vides. D'un regard il salua tout le monde tout en priant pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui fasse la moindre réflexion ou ne lui pose de question. Il porta finalement son attention sur la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètre de lui, pestant contre tous ces techniciens qui l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qu'il se passait, et donc quelle partie du film était abordé aujourd'hui. Les murs roses aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçu Imelda Stauton qu'il comprit. Il fut d'abord soulager de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à donner la réplique pour le moment mais la panique le gagna rapidement. Si lui ne jouait pas, ce n'était pas le cas de Tom. L'un des caméramans se déplaça légèrement et Daniel eut confirmation de ces soupçons. Vêtu de son uniforme de Serpentard, le blond se tenait bien droit parmi d'autres acteurs comme Joshua Herdman, Jamie Waylett ou bien David Bradley. Une petite dizaine d'autres adolescents étaient aussi présents mais Daniel n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler ou même de connaître leur nom. Quand il disait qu'il y avait vraiment trop de monde dans le studio, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tous attendaient en ligne que Dolorès Ombrage leur remette leur médaille de membre de la Brigade Inquisitrice.

À sa plus grande horreur, Daniel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, redoutant le moment où Tom croiserait son regard. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit et examiné la situation dans tous les sens, se répétant sans cesse que ce n'était qu'une malheureuse répétition entre acteurs, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à affronter le blond. Il détourna les yeux et posa son regard un peu partout sauf sur la scène du film. Il finit par croiser le regard à moitié endormit d'un Rupert à moitié avachit sur son siège, visiblement peu passionné par le tournage. Voyant là un moyen de penser à autre chose un quart de seconde, il se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

« - Je croyais qu'on devait encore tourner les scènes de la Salle sur Demande ?

- David a changé d'avis, comme d'habitude. Tu l'aurais su si tu avais été à l'heure. »

Le brun le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant peu cette énième remarque contre son incapacité à se lever à l'heure. Il décala néanmoins légèrement sa chaise vers son ami afin de pouvoir lui parler sans trop déranger les autres. Rupert se redressa et accueillit avec joie leur future discussion qui le sortirait de sa léthargie. Il détestait lorsque David changeait d'idée à la dernière minute et bousculait l'ordre des scènes à jouer dans la journée. S'il avait su qu'ils commenceraient par tout ce qui concernait le bureau de Dolores Ombrage, il serait resté couché. Il chassa néanmoins son début de mauvaise humeur et se concentra sur Danny :

« - Panne de réveil ? Tom n'est pas venu te tirer du lit cette fois ? »

Le brun se tendit aussitôt, à sa plus grande surprise. Entre ces murs, chacun avait parfaitement conscience du rôle que tenait le blond dans la ponctualité de l'acteur principal. C'est lorsqu'il le vit détourner les yeux qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec Emma.

_A suivre_

* * *

_Lors d'une interview, Emma Watson a dit à propos d'Evanna quelque chose comme « c'est incroyable de voir à quel point cette fille EST Luna ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais moi c'est comme ça que je la vois :)_

_Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews. J'ai juste une organisation déplorable u.u Promis, cette fois je ferai mieux ! :)_


	3. Parle moi, regarde moi

**Titre de l'histoire** : Derrière les caméras

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J.K. Rowling (sans blague u.u)

**Couple** : HP/DM (si l'on peut dire ...)

**Rating** : K. Je ne me sens pas l'envie d'écrire un lemon qui n'apporterait rien de plus à l'histoire. Désolée pour les fans !

**Résumé **: Les histoires ayant pour couple central Harry & Draco sont nombreuses. Mais Tom et Daniel dans tout ça ? Et si la vraie romance était plutôt là, juste derrière les caméras ...

**Note de l'auteur** : Un mois d'absence, c'est long, je sais. J'ai d'abord eu quelques jours de pages blanches, et quand enfin Dame Inspiration me fait l'honneur de sa visite, je prends des notes supra détaillées pour les trois chapitres à venir, j'enregistre, tout ça tout ça, et le lendemain quand je veux développer les différents points, j'ai plus rien T.T Un putain de virus à la con a effacé bon nombre de mes dossiers et évident (parce que sinon ce serait pas drôle ! D'ailleurs j'suis morte de rire -.-") j'ai perdu tout sur cette fic, ainsi que sur d'autres. Premier réflexe : me jetter par la fenêtre. Ca m'a fait mal au c*l et il m'a fallu quelques jours pour oser toucher à nouveau mon clavier (oui je sais, ça craint, mais j'y peux rien, j'suis comme ça). Je n'ai pas pu tout retrouver, le chapitre n'a plus grand chose à voir avec ce que j'avais d'abord prévu, mais avec du recul, je trouve que le nouveau n'est pas plus mal. En tout cas je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise xD

* * *

Memo :

Daniel Radcliffe est Harry Potter

Tom Felton est Draco Malfoy

Rupert Grint est Ron Wesaley

Emma Watson est Hermione Granger

Evanna Lynch est Luna Lovegood

Katie Leung est Cho Chang

James & Olivier Phelps sont Fred & George Weasley

Imelda Stauton est Dolores Ombrage

Joshua Herdman est Gregory Goyle

Jamie Waylett est Vincent Crabbe

David Bradley est Argus Rusard

Alan Rickman est Severus Rogue

Matthew Lewis est Neville Londuba

Bonnie Wright est Ginny Wealsey

* * *

**Derrière les caméras**

**Chapitre 3 : Parle-moi, regarde-moi, ...**

A la fin de la scène, un faible espoir envahi Daniel et il se redressa sur son siège pour en apprécier toute la teneur. Penché sur son script et échangeant des messes basses avec Mark, David semblait plongé dans un cruel dilemme. Acquiesçant à la dernière proposition du responsable du montage, il releva finalement la tête et lança aux acteurs :

« - On la refait ! »

Daniel ne chercha pas à retenir son cri de rage et se laissa basculer contre le dossier de sa chaise, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il maudit David et son sens du perfectionnisme, Mark et sa volonté d'avoir toujours plus de scènes à trier, et Rowling pour avoir imaginé les aventures de Harry Potter. Il voulait bien admettre que sans cette auteur, il n'aurait probablement jamais connu Emma, Rupert, Tom et tous les autres, mais de son point de vue, il y avait vraiment des limites à la connerie. Cela faisait au moins la vingtième fois que David demandait à ce que l'on rejoue la scène. Daniel n'aurait pas su dire le nombre exact, il avait arrêté de compter à la douzième. Lui aussi voulait que le film soit le plus parfait possible, mais il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement du réalisateur pour cette scène. Scène qui avait une chance sur deux de finir dans les bonus du DVD plutôt que dans le film-même vu la situation actuelle. S'ils écoutaient David, le film dépasserait facilement les cinq heures. Les fans ne seraient probablement pas contre, mais la production risquait d'être d'un tout autre avis.

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le plateau de tournage, tout comme Alan Rickman et quelques autres encore, puisque la prochaine séquence nécessitait leur présence. À cette simple pensée, Daniel sentit les battements de son cœur se faire plus rapide. Parce que la prochaine scène, toujours dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage, le mettait en scène avec Tom. Ils ne se parlaient pas directement étant donné que Draco Malfoy ne prenait presque pas la parole dans ce passage du film, mais le simple fait de devoir jouer aux côtés de Tom le faisait trembler. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Avant de reprendre le tournage, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler. Non pas pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair -après tout, vouloir en parler reviendrait à donner plus d'importance à cet incident qu'il n'en avait réellement- mais pour chasser cette gêne qui ne voulait plus le lâcher depuis leur maudite répétition dans la cafétéria. Et puis son ami lui manquait. Il n'était pas venu le traîner hors de sa caravane parce qu'il était une fois de plus en retard, il ne lui avait pas souris comme à son habitude, il ne lui avait pas parlé, ... Depuis le tout premier volet de la sage Harry Potter, il n'était encore jamais entré en scène sans les encouragements plus ou moins dissimulés de Tom. Ils avaient installé une certaine routine entre eux au fil des années, et voir tout cela voler en éclats lui serra douloureusement le cœur, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

A ses côtés, Rupert sursauta violemment après avoir dangereusement glissé le long de sa chaise au court des trente dernières minutes. Le rouquin se réveilla donc en sursaut, ce qui au moins le mérite de sortir Daniel de ses pensées et de lui faire esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Voyant cela, son ami lui adressa un regard noir, le défiant de se moquer d'avantage de lui. Le brun leva les mains devant lui dans un signe de paix même si un rire le démangeait de plus en plus. Rupert se laissa gagner à son tour par cet élan de bonne humeur et les deux amis laissèrent libre court à leur amusement, tentant de cacher leur fou-rire dans leurs mains. La tension que ressentait Daniel depuis le début de la journée commençait à se faire plus légère et l'ennui de Rupert s'était envolé pour le moment. Se tournant vers eux, Emma haussa un sourcil pour toute question mais ne reçu comme réponse que deux sourires éclatant avant qu'ils ne cherchent à nouveau à dissimuler leurs crises de rires. La jeune fille secoua la tête devant les allures parfois enfantines de ses amis mais elle ne put nier le soulagement qui la gagna lorsqu'elle croisa l'éclat de bonne humeur présent les prunelles de Daniel. Lorsqu'il les avait rejoints après presque une heure de retard, elle n'avait pas pu faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer la tristesse qui l'accompagnait. Bien sûr, les acteurs de film ne pouvaient pas être heureux trois cent soixante cinq jours par an et il arrivait que certaines journées se passent dans une ambiance plutôt morose, mais elle préférait largement quand Danny souriait. Lorsque c'était le cas, les gens autour de lui semblaient ne pas pouvoir garder leur mauvaise humeur, ce qui apportait aussitôt un peu de gaité dans leur monde parfois bien difficile à gérer. Le brun n'avait, bien entendu, pas conscience de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens et cela ne le rendait que plus attachant. Il n'était pas aussi innocent que Harry Potter, certes, mais ils avaient plus de points communs que semblait le penser Daniel et cela amusait toujours Emma de voir combien l'acteur et le personnage se ressemblaient. Mais le sourire qui avait gagné les lèvres de la jeune fille se fana lorsqu'un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux azurs de son ami. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur Tom, jouant parfaitement son rôle du Serpentard froid et mesquin. Elle poussa intérieurement un soupir et croisa les doigts pour que cette histoire se termine vite. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces deux-là se disputer et aurait préféré ne jamais le voir. Dans un élan de positivisme, elle se mit à penser que tout ce micmac aurait peut-être, avec un peu de chance, le mérite de faire prendre conscience à Daniel qu'il ne partageait pas avec Tom la même amitié qu'avec les autres acteurs. C'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus solide. Elle mettrait sa main au feu qu'une fois la saga terminée le brun ne resterait pas en contact avec grand monde mais que Tom serait le premier nom sur sa liste. Ce n'était pas un reproche, loin de là. Les amitiés entre personnes du show business étaient comme toutes les autres. Au début on se promettait de se donner des nouvelles tous les jours, puis toutes les semaines, et enfin tous les mois. Et au final, au bout d'un an ou deux, les gens passaient à autre chose. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que ce ne serait pas le cas pour elle, Daniel et Rupert, mais elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour Danny et Tom, ça c'était certain. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs premiers pas en tant qu'acteurs. Elle avait le contact facile, ce qui lui avait permis de s'intégrer rapidement aux autres et de faire leur connaissance. Mais elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce garçon un peu trop réservé pour s'approcher, bien trop souvent en retrait alors qu'il était supposé être le personnage central. Il lui avait fallut un peu plus de temps que les autres pour trouver ses marques, pour s'adapter malgré sa volonté. Et puis tout s'était accéléré quand Tom était venu lui parler pour la première fois. Danny s'était petit à petit mis à suivre le blond partout, lui demandant sans cesse des conseils puisqu'il n'en n'était pas à son premier film. Emma s'était même demandée à un moment si cette relation n'était pas un peu trop bancale. La différence d'âge entre les deux garçons n'était pas bien grande, mais le brun avait tendance, au tout début du moins, à considérer les paroles de Tom comme étant d'or. Et puis du jour au lendemain, tout avait cessé. Daniel se semblait plus être continuellement derrière le blond mais bel et bien à ses côtés, comme un égal. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire pour en arriver là, mais elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse de leur nouvelle complicité. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que Tom se mit à venir à chacune des prestations de Danny, comme pour l'encourager à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Mais ce lien qui unissait ses deux amis prenait aujourd'hui un tout autre visage. S'il était une force la plupart du temps, il pouvait aussi devenir une faiblesse. Elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux en ce moment-même alors que Daniel triturait inconsciemment le bas de son pull, perdu dans ses pensées. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard soucieux de Rupert et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses prunelles firent alors le tour de salle et elle put constater que le roux et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter pour Daniel. James, Olivier, Alan et bien d'autres jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil en direction de Danny, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose d'insensé. Ce n'était pas son genre d'exposer ses problèmes personnels en public, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas non plus pour habitude d'afficher un air aussi défait. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour donner le change et jouait si bien la comédie qu'ils finissaient toujours par croire qu'ils avaient rêvé ce petit sourire triste ou ce regard un peu soucieux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si Danny n'était pas conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois. Personne ne le pouvait. Prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle rapprocha doucement sa chaise de celle de son ami, déterminée à lui montrer que même si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle le soutiendrait. Remarquant son manège, le brun chercha son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit sans grande conviction. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire de plus, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette histoire. C'était entre lui et Tom et cela devait le rester. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de vouloir lui apporter son soutien. Elle s'apprêtait à lui chuchoter quelques mots mais un brouhaha commença à s'élever un peu plus loin avant que David ne prenne finalement la parole :

« - C'est dans la boîte ! Dix minutes de pause et on passe à la scène suivante ! »

Les acteurs quittèrent le décor tour à tour et se dispersèrent ça et là tandis que l'une maquilleuses venait chercher Daniel. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à cacher son exaspération et fusilla du regard la pauvre femme qui ne faisait pourtant que son travail. Un grognement lui échappa même lorsqu'une autre personne vint la chercher elle pour l'aider à se préparer. Rupert fut lui aussi prié de venir et prit rapidement la place de Matthew Lewis, l'interprète de Neville. Elle-même succéda à Evanna tandis que Bonnie cédait son siège à Danny. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'entrer en scène et son teint blafard allait sans aucun douter donner du fil à retordre aux maquilleuses. Emma aurait aimé pouvoir aller parler à David et essayer de le convaincre de leur accorder quelques heures pour que les deux amis puissent régler leur différent, mais vu son humeur du jour, quelque chose lui disait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il avait déjà accepté, suite aux demandes répétées de Mark, de reporter les scènes de la Salle sur Demande à un autre jour, il ne fallait pas espérer plus pour aujourd'hui.

De son côté, Daniel n'en menait pas large. Il ne cessait de changer de position, au grand damne de sa maquilleuse et sa jambe droite n'arrêtait pas de bouger tout seule en signe de nervosité. Il commença à ronger ses ongles mais la blonde qui s'occupait de lui s'empressa de lui taper sur les doigts. Il la fusilla du regard et s'obstina finalement à poser ses yeux n' importe où sauf sur elle, comme si son dénie avait le pouvoir de la faire disparaître. Son petit duel silencieux avec la jeune femme l'avait distrait quelques minutes, mais l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis un moment s'accentua à nouveau lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas reprendre son jeu de scène maintenant. Ou du moins, pas avec Tom. Pas temps qu'ils ne se seraient pas expliqué. Mais pour dire quoi ? Ça, lui-même l'ignorait. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, mais il ne supportait plus la distance que mettait le blond entre eux. Il se rappela une nouvelle fois que dans cette scène, il ne s'adressait jamais directement à lui puisque seuls Harry Potter, Severus Rogue et Dolores Ombrage avaient quelque chose à dire, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de travailler en sentant son regard sur lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs. S'il était vraiment honnête, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de justement ne pas sentir le regard de Tom sur lui. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui lorsqu'il se trouvait devant les caméras, mais un seul lui donnait le courage et la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout de son rôle. Parce qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'aujourd'hui encore il appliquait les conseils qu'il lui avait donné la première année. Parce qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable de grandes choses, lui aussi. Pour bien des gens le rôle de Draco Malfoy était bien moins important que celui de Harry Potter, mais pour Daniel c'était tout le contraire. À ses yeux, il était facile de jouer un héros. Il suffisait de sourire, d'être courageux. Un peu gauche, aussi parfois puisqu'un héros n'était jamais parfait. Mais interpréter un personnage sombre que l'on classait dans la catégorie des « méchants » sans même se poser de question était bien plus compliqué. Il fallait savoir jouer avec les expressions de son visage et être capable de composer une palette de sentiments bien plus étendue. Et lui, malgré ses cinq années dans la peau du héros du monde sorcier, avait souvent du mal à exprimer certaines émotions sur commande tandis que Tom y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors sans le soutien discret et silencieux mais bien présent de son ami, il ne garantissait pas de pouvoir donner à son personnage le mélange de nervosité, d'exaspération et d'angoisse qu'il était sensé ressentir.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ses pensées, mais son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand David appela ses acteurs. Les jambes flageolantes, Daniel rejoignit la dizaine d'adolescents qui allaient prendre part à la scène. Tous écoutaient les quelques conseils de dernières minutes que donnait Yates, mais le brun n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il laissa son regard divaguer autour de lui, à la recherche d'une certaine chevelure blonde. Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il tomba finalement sur son visage parfaitement maitrisé et impassible. Tom s'évertuait à garder les yeux résolument fixés sur David et le brun sentit le nœud présent dans son estomac se contracter un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il comprit que le blond ne le regarderait pas. Mais le réalisateur ne se préoccupa pas de ses états d'âme et lança :

« - C'est parti, tout le monde en place ! »

Rapidement, Luna se retrouva prisonnière de Goyle, Crabbe tenait en joue Hermione et Ron avec sa baguette, et Ginny fut maitrisée par un autre Serpentard dont Daniel avait oublié le nom. Un technicien se précipita derrière eux et tira brusquement les rideaux pour cacher la fenêtre et surtout l'absence de décor de l'autre côté de la vitre, avant que David ne s'en aperçoive et ne commence à hurler des ordres à tout va. Ce n'était normalement pas son travail, mais les responsables de la décoration s'évertuaient déjà à donner un peu plus de réalisme au bureau de Dolores Ombrage. Chacun avait appris avec le temps à faire un peu plus que ce pourquoi il avait été engagé, ce qui s'avérait utile surtout dans les mauvais jours de Yates, comme aujourd'hui. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les acteurs entre ces murs de cartons et Danny prit place dans le seul fauteuil de présent tandis qu'Imelda se positionnait devant lui. Le réalisateur scruta la scène à la recherche du moindre petit détail qui n'y aurait pas sa place et fut heureux de constater que tout semblait parfait. Il s'installa confortablement sur son siège et joignit ses mains sous son menton, prenant appuis sur ses accoudoirs, convaincu que tout se déroulerait sans accroc. Par un simple regard il s'assura que chaque caméra était prête et lança finalement le début du tournage :

« - Et Action ! »

Un silence quasi religieux suivit ces deux petits mots avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre. Les prisonniers commencèrent à montrer les premiers signes de résistance tandis que leurs geôliers s'assuraient qu'ils ne s'échapperaient pas. Daniel regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, comme il était sensé le faire, mais il se sentait trembler et il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Mais David semblait être satisfait pour le moment puisqu'il ne lui avait pas encore fait la moindre remarque. Avec un peu de chance, sa nervosité pourtant bien réelle passerait pour une performance d'acteur. Les pas se firent plus proches et finalement Tom apparut sur le seuil de la fausse porte, tenant fermement Matthew par le col de son pull tout en pointant sa baguette magique dans son dos. Danny ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le voir, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et il sentit son rythme cardiaque rater un battement lorsqu'il comprit que Tom ne le regarderait toujours pas.

« - Celui-ci essayait d'aider la fille Weasley. » lança Draco sur un ton méprisant. Dolores Ombrage acquiesça sans dire un mot, calmement, et le Serpentard conduisit son prisonnier auprès des autres. « Allez, avance. »

Daniel avait manqué de sursauter à la première réplique du blond. Il avait oublié, l'espace de quelques secondes, où il était et ce qu'il était sensé faire. Mais la voix d'Imelda le ramena à la réalité, même s'il lui fallut un petit peu plus de temps pour se souvenir de ce que devait être sa première réplique :

« - Vous alliez voir Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il gigota sur son siège, plus pour gagner quelques micro-secondes de réflexion qu'autre chose. Il devait, en même temps qu'il recherchait son texte, lutter contre son propre corps qui semblait déterminer à agir de lui-même et à se tourner du côté de Tom. La lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit et il pria silencieusement pour que le soulagement qui le gagna en cet instant ne soit pas visible pour les autres.

« - Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Avoir oublié une réplique aussi simple le rendait presque honteux. Presque, parce qu'en ce moment, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Néanmoins, pour donner le change, il contracta les muscles de son visage et suivit le mouvement de main d'Imelda, qui était sensée le gifler. Par il ne savait quel hasard, il parvint à synchroniser son geste à celui de sa partenaire de jeu, si bien que les spectateurs n'y verraient que du feu.

« - Menteur ! »

Imelda était toujours penchée sur lui et Daniel semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le dossier de son siège. Il empêchait ses jambes de tressauter d'impatience et serrait les accoudoirs tellement fort que ses jointures commençaient à devenir blanches. S'il avait un peu plus de cran, il enverrait paitre tout ça et refuserait de continuer à tourner le film tant qu'il n'aurait pas crevé l'abcès avec Tom. Cette ambiance pesante, cette incertitude continuelle allaient finir par avoir raison de sa santé mentale. Mais il avait beau être Harry Potter, il n'avait pas pour autant le légendaire courage des Gryffondors.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Merci, encore et toujours, de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. Je ne répondrai malheureusement pas aux reviews anonymes, tout simplement parce que l'une de mes fics a déjà été supprimée à cause de ce manquement au réglement. Mais le coeur y est *hugz*_


End file.
